


Eyez On U

by ScriptedBy



Series: Withitness [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cum Swallowing, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Nerdy Seungmin, blowjob, classmates to lovers, male kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedBy/pseuds/ScriptedBy
Summary: The title is a song by ASTRO (MOONBIN&SANHA).
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Withitness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021770
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Eyez On U

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a song by ASTRO (MOONBIN&SANHA).

Minho looked at the front to the only student, his very genius classmate, who always volunteers to read their homeworks in class. He smiled to the cute crinkle he made of his nose while reading. His eyes sparkled watching how he fixed his eyeglasses to not totally slipped from his pretty nose. And he cleared his throat softly and averted his eyes when he noticed how their professor raised his eyebrow at him.

And here he thought he was so careful in staring at the apple of his eyes in this hell hole of a class. The only good thing in this class is his crush, well he's not a thing but a pretty human being in his cute nerdy look with big eyeglasses on top of his nose. But to him, he is the most beautiful human being he had landed his eyes on. Well, their professor is kinda hot but no, Seungmin is better.

He knew that being gay in his university is common, one instance is their classmates who are a flirt couple who flaunted this relationship almost everywhere in their campus and often seen them making out, but he can't just find a way to open his dilemma to someone let alone confess to Seungmin, he has no friends anyway.

Being a working student is hard too, he almost dropped his studies because he can't balance his time and schedule with his job in tow. Being a stage performer to everyone who will hire him is difficult, considering the times he devoted for practice and sometimes for travelling when the performance is to be done abroad. In all senses, he has no time to even answer his homeworks and make those projects. He grew up to dancing, he loved dancing and he is sure his future is related to dance or music but no he can't afford a training for that so he ended up taking a preparatory course that he almost can't afford too. And to Seungmin in the equation is so much more difficult, he can't afford to mess with Seungmin and his busy academic schedule. Eyeing him from afar is enough. Looking at him from the back of their classroom where he sits is enough.

He sighs in relief when the bell rings, finally the class is over. He knew how much he messes up his studies, how he just wastes his time on going to school, he's aware of it all, even the gossips from their professors about him being a student with bad grades, he knew it all. The only professor who didn't gossip about him is their English Literature prof, Mr. Bang. He has this worried look on his face, he can see how their professor is always trying hard to get his attention to the class. Mr. Bang is good at that, but his attention is always on one student, though again Mr. Bang is hot, but Seungmin is just better. He only sighs again, what a pathetic thought. Seungmin is so out of his league, no way in hell he'll be interested in someone like him.

"Lee Minho and Kim Seungmin."

Minho was standing from his desk and ready to go out of the classroom when Mr. Bang called him. He was surprised, sure Mr. Bang was always worried about him, he knew it, but he can't help it anyway because he didn't care and he didn't let anyone to care about him too. But he called him now and by the looks of it, Mr. Bang is serious like something is up and he was involved. He didn't realize but he was already walking towards Mr. Bang's table.

"Mr. Bang, is there a problem?" It's Seungmin who spoke first, his voice is so kind and angelic, he doesn't mind hearing it forever.

"With you, Seungmin, none, I just need your help to maybe tutor Minho here, he has to catch up with the lessons so that he can pass this course. I'm sorry if this is so sudden but you're the most reliable among my students in this class." Mr. Bang always so direct to his point as he talked to Seungmin. Minho just sighs again, he knew he was the problem himself but he didn't want anybody to burden his concerns especially Seungmin.

"Don't worry, Mr. Bang, I love to help. I'll tutor him!" Seungmin smiled warmly at their professor, oh how he wishes that smile is directed to him instead. He didn't want to burden anyone and was about to protest when Mr. Bang suddenly looks at him after thanking Seungmin.

"And you, you better him or I will." Minho swallowed hard, Mr. Bang and his hawk eyes are annoying. He almost scoffed in front of their professor, way to threaten him, but it somehow made him nervous. He didn't notice Mr. Bang was out of the room already leaving him and Seungmin in front of their professor's table. Seungmin was looking at him confused, it was so cute but this was not the fucking time.

"What was that about? You have something to tell me?"

Oh God.

"Minho?" Seungmin calling his name is heaven in his ears. It's his kink now. Oh God, this is getting worse.

"You know, you can tell me everything, is it about our lessons?"

"Yes! I mean yes, yes it's about our lesson." Oh how he mentally patted himself for a job well done. He just successfully dodged the question.

Seungmin smiled at him, "it's okay, I'll help you. Which part though?"

"Everything." It's not totally a lie, he hates this class, he despises English and literature all the same.

Seungmin laughed so hard, it was melodious. Minho's heart has quicken its beat, did he just make Seungmin laugh? Seungmin thought he offended the older after looking at his shocked expression, so he immediately stops laughing and maybe he flushed too in embarrassment.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you, I just—"

"You're so cute especially with that flushed cheeks." Minho didn't even intend to say it out loud but here he is, embarrassing himself again. But on the other side, it made him proud when Seungmin flushed even more. God, he's so cute.

Mindo realized how the younger is easy to blush, it always made Minho smirk. He's too proud of himself for making Seungmin like this. He's too cute to handle, that's how his heart is erratically beating everytime Seungmin flushed at every compliment he threw at him. A few more days now and he'll be having a heart attack.

It was a week later of tutoring the older with English language and their subject, they were doing just fine except for Minho's lost of interest to their topic. Seungmin should think of ways to expand Minho's interest to keep the tutoring going. Although Minho was a fast learner but he groaned to every new topic introduced by the younger. He's not Mr. Bang who is very hot that can easily get the whole class' attention.

"I'm sorry, Seungmin, for—" Minho noticed the pout on the younger's lips, he might want to kiss that pout off his lips but he knew exactly what made him pout. He thought that Seungmin might probably tired of him being stupid.

"No, you're fine. You're a fast learner, hyung. You just have to focus more." Minho winched at the younger's statement. He is the problem again and he's wasting the younger's time. Seungmin even proposed to come to school early in a week now so he can have longer time to teach Minho and yet he's just wasting it. He's not worthy of Seungmin's help.

Seungmin noticed the older's fiddling with his fingers on his lap, face downward, he knew Minho's situation, he seemed like he didn't care but he also has his eyes to the older, and he really wanted to help him. But right now, all he saw of the older's aura is worry, nervousness, and disappointment. 

Seungmin took Minho's hand in his, the older flinched but didn't take away his hand from Seungmin's. His eyes were wide when he looked up to Seungmin. The younger gave him a little smirk, he's not their professor but he has his own way to get the older's attention and focus. 

"Read the poem for me, hyung. And if you will do a good job, I'll grant you anything you want." Seungmin smiles when Minho's eyes sparkle in interest. Minho swallowed hard, they've been over this poem a few times already and yet he could still forget some of the English words there. It frustrates Minho. This was an assignment due on the next week, they will recite this English poem in front of the class, Mr. Bang even promised the class that whoever will do a good job in this is exempted for the monthly special exam this month.

"I'll even let you hold my hand." Seungmin adds up without hiding the grin on his face.

Minho splutters a little, "I— i-is it okay?" He was shy for once, Seungmin has to smile for it. He made Minho shy. Seungmin took pity and just nodded his head to Minho that it was okay for him to hold his hand, he squeezed the older's hand a little.

Minho then turned to the open page of the book which the poem was neatly written, his face showed determination as he read the title then smoothly started to read the first line of the verse. Seungmin was amazed by this development, Minho's soft voice is so good to hear when he's uttering those English words. He unconsciously rubs his thumb over the knuckle of Minho's hand as the older finished up until the last line of the last verse of the poem. Minho widened his eyes when he didn't realize he had finish the poem smoothly. He averts his sight to Seungmin.

"Wow..you did it! That wasn't so hard right?" Seungmin smiled. Minho just need a little push and some motivation.

Minho didn't know what took him when he pressed his lips onto Seungmin's. He can feel Seungmin was frozen on his seat. And Minho realized what he had done. He quickly pulled away from the younger's face, guilt plastered on his face.

"I-I'm sorry I—" He was cut off when Seungmin pressed his lips this time to Minho's, after a moment of realization, Minho moved his lips and Seungmin did the same. They were still holding hands and Minho's other hand came to cup Seungmin's cheek as he kissed him deeper. Seungmin hummed in their kiss, snaking his other hand on the back of Minho's neck. Sadly, they had to pull away, they still need to breathe, pressing their foreheads together while panting hard.

After a moment, Minho was scared that Seungmin might be weirded out by him but that was soon forgotten when the younger smiled at him. He looks so beautiful like this, his face is just a few inches away from his, his red lips were swolen yet he wanted to kiss them again.

"I like you, Seungmin. That was what Mr. Bang had meant that night." Maybe Minho had grown a ball to finally confess, there's no point of hiding it anymore.

"I know. I figured."

"What?" Minho pulled away from the younger's face completely.

Seungmin chuckles, squeezing his hand that was still holding Minho's, "I have eyes Minho, I look at you when you stop staring at me. I have eyes to confirm that with that face of yours it was impossible not to like you."

"I—you like m-me?"

"Yes, Minho, I like you too."

It was like the final confirmation before surging forward to kiss Seungmin on the lips again, cupping both of his hands on Seungmin's cheeks, holding them like they're the most precious items on Earth. Seungmin's hand were on both Minho's sides, he's halfway to deposit himself on the older's lap. It was sweet, they both feel like in heaven.

"God, I've been wanting to do this for a long time." Minho pulled away from the younger's lips and kiss his cheeks instead. Seungmin blushed at the affection, he's never been kissed like this before, Minho's kisses are addictive and he didn't mind it at all. He felt warm feeling stirring inside him. So he leaned forward this time capturing Minho's lips in a heated kiss, he also took a bold move to straddle Minho's lap.

"Are you sure about this? I might not hold myself anymore." Minho panted while whispering those words in between their heated kiss.

"Yes. Besides, you did a good job. It's time for you to claim your prize." When Seungmin is this seductive while slightly grinding down on Minho's crotch, the older will not need to hold himself anymore. He pulled away from the younger's lips and attacked his neck instead.

"How about we mess Mr. Bang's beloved table?" Minho's smirk has returned to his lips.

"I—what? No, let's not get into trouble." Seungmin whined while looking at the older.

"We'll fix it after. Our desks are just uncomfortable, I don't want you to get hurt." Minho said and was about to kiss Seungmin's neck again when the younger cupped Minho's cheeks softly and looked at him fondly.

"Aww, so it doesn't matter if we got into trouble than me hurt and uncomfortable? How sweet." It was supposed to be a teasing remark but Minho gave him a loving gaze after he nodded his head. He didn't control himself from kissing Minho's lips once again, it was passionate and when they pulled away from each other, he smiled at him.

"Okay." Minho didn't think twice and carried Seungmin in bridal style towards the front and slowly put him down on the table. Seungmin sat on it while wrapping his legs around the older's hips. 

"Let's not necessarily do it, I know it's too soon for that, I just want to feel you. God, I've been dreaming for this to happen." Minho mumbled while nibbling on Seungmin's neck. Seungmin hummed, has his arms wrapped around the older's neck tightly.

"Lemme suck you then." Minho was slightly shock, he saw Seungmin as very pure and innocent but hearing him said that made him change his smile, he's not complaining though. 

Minho chuckled, "wow, I never thought I'd hear you say those words, Minnie."

Seungmin hummed, "what, change your mind?"

"I'm not complaining, just stating my observation."

"Well, yes I'm a nerd but I also know how to suck a dick." As Seungmin said that he also snaked his hand down to Minho's crotch and squeezed his dick.

"F-fuck, that was so hot." Minho moaned then bit his lower lip. He was so hard already and badly wanted to cum.

Seungmin giggled as he stopped all his motions except his hands that were busy unbuckling the older's belt. He jumped down from sitting on the table to the floor and knelt in front of the older. Now that Seungmin's eyes were leveled to the older's bulge, he quickly opened his pants' button and pulled the zipper down. Seungmin bit his lower lip, he could already see how big Minho is and already so hard in his boxer shorts.

"So big, hyung." Seungmin looked up at Minho as he palmed him again through the boxers. Minho moaned, he planted his palms on the table to brace himself and keeping himself from falling down as his knees were shaking already with too much pleasure.

"Minnie, we don have enough time for slow motions, show me how you suck dick baby." Minho whispered above the younger's head. Seungmin was taking his time pulling Minho's boxer shorts and admiring the tip of his cock that was already wet from precum.

Seungmin giggled one last time before pulling Minho's underwear just until his thighs and sunk down to it after Minho got the younger's eyeglasses out of the way. 

"Ah fuck! Your mouth is so warm baby." Seungmin shiver at the pet name, he sucked a few times first before bobbing his head on it. Minho hummed in pleasure, one of his hands found it's way to Seungmin's head, softly massaging his scalf and slightly tugging his hair. Seungmin wrapped his arms on each of Minho's thick thighs and continued bobbing his head up and down on Minho's cock. He'll pause from bobbing his head once in a while to lick and suck at the tip. Minho's gone mad, he gritted his teeth just to control and hold himself from thrusting forward and fucking Seungmin's face. He doesn't want to hurt the younger. He focused himself in massaging the younger's scalf as if encouraging the younger to continue and that he did a very good job because in fact he was. 

They can clearly hear their hard breathing of air and the slurping noises made by Seungmin and his humming once in a while. The noises made Minho's gut stirred in pleasure, he felt like exploding any second now and he made a signal by tugging Seungmin's hair a little too hard.

"S-sorry, baby. I'm almost gahh—" Minho moaned, this was the best thing happened in his life. This is way more better than his damn hand.

"I'll p-pull out, I'm really am about to—" Minho groaned when Seungmin slightly shook his head.

"You—you want me to cum inside of your mouth?" Minho takes a long breathe as Seungmin nodded his head. It was hot and cumming in Seungmin's mouth? That would be more hotter.

"Shit." Minho had managed to cupped the younger's face softly, just to ensure him not to choke on his cum or something. And it was true, Seungmin looked hot while swallowing each spurt of cum that comes out of his dick. Minho caressed the younger's cheeks with his thumbs, pulling his dick out slowly from the younger's warm mouth.

"Baby, that was so hot. So good to me. Come here." He guides Seungmin to sit on the table and kissed his lips, even though he's kind of tasting his own semen but it didn't bother him.

"I also came. I got excited when you complimented me and calling me baby." Seungmin whispered sheepishly. Fuck, Minho wanted to get hard again, how is he so lucky? Seungmin is too cute for his damn weak heart.

"It's okay, that's the plan anyway, us cumming. You did a very good job, baby." Minho kissed Seungmin's nose, he can't help it, the younger is just so cute like this. They're coming down from their highs, their breathes were back to regular now and the younger was sleepy.

"Let's clean up, so you can nap." Seungmin was already leaning on him, so he just carried him to the toilet.

After some decent cleaning, they got back to their desks and let Seungmin nap on his shoulder, he maneuvers the younger to his lap, he wanted the younger to be this close to him. He wrapped his arms around Seungmin's waist and kissed his forehead.

"Hyung?" Seungmin suddenly called.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want it to be just a one time thing." Seungmin mumbled on his neck.

"I— of course not. I told you I like you didn't I? And I mean it. I'll take you on a date once I cleared up my messy schedule, I promise." He's never been this sincere before. 

Seungmin hummed in excitement, "yes, I'd love that." He even giggles and it's doing things with Minho's poor heart. Then he grinned up at Minho's face, it was so bright that he doesn't control himself anymore by leaning in and captured that delicious lips again.

"Okay! I'm fully recharged! Let's study again so we can be both exempted from that exam and we can have that date!" The younger's eyes were sparkling upon thinking about the idea, he had the page of that poem ready on the desk. Minho groaned but sighed in defeat when the younger who is still in his lap pouted at him. 

"Fine." And oh boy he's a whip man already.


End file.
